


Smush

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, Head smooshing, Hypnosis (mentioned), M/M, implied Koneko/Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: Even spies need grounding sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this idea: http://inuyoshie.tumblr.com/post/124681184235/canonequius-chainmailsoup

****

Ryuuji would have had an easier time studying if he wasn’t stuck in a room alone with that spy.

Konekomaru was supposed to be studying with them but he’d left the room to get some books he’d left behind at Okumura’s place (what he was doing over there, Ryuuji didn’t know. It was fishy, but he had his own fishy business to deal with).

The two of them were supposed to be studying for a very intense series of tests that were approaching, but Renzou… well, the asshole couldn’t keep himself still. It was the most distracting and irritating thing that Ryuuji had to deal with aside from Rin. At least Renzou didn’t have his game console out. Then again, considering how often Renzou was flicking through pages, sighing listlessly, shifting  and switching books to read, he may as well have.

As much as the past few months tested Ryuuji’s belief that he knew Renzou well, they had still spent most of their lives together. Ryuuji knew that when Renzou turned pages without reading them, pressing his lips together and relaxing them repeatedly and picked at his nails, something was bothering him. Usually when it was all three of those things  at once, it was something that involved family. Also when it was all three of those things at once, one of the male Shima siblings would be doing their best to cover up bruises or broken ribs.

It was worst when it was Renzou because he always smiled too much, but couldn’t seem to stop himself from paling when his father came into the room, or flinching when Ryuuji raised his voice too much.

And now Ryuuji was supposed to believe that Renzou was some kind of spy? What utter bullshit! He couldn’t even keep his abusive family a secret, let alone delicate information about what could probably be the end of the world.

Renzou was going to get himself killed.

Ryuuji sighed slowly and glanced over at Renzou again. Either he was really good at acting (which was true) or he hadn’t noticed that Ryuuji wasn’t studying any more than he was. Renzou staring blankly at his book, picking obsessively at his middle finger. Blood welled up from the skin and smeared across his fingertips, unnoticed.

What a pain in the ass.

Ryuuji was very impulsive about this- he reached over and grabbed Renzou’s arm, yanking him away from the edge of the bed and more in the middle. The spy toppled onto his back, startled. Ryuuji then flopped over him, effectively pinning him to the bed and inciting an ‘oof’ from his captive.

“What the hell are you doing?” Renzou demanded.

“You’re going to bleed all over my bed,” Ryuuji groused. “And you’re not gonna listen to me unless I make you listen-”

“By pinning me to the bed?” Renzou interrupted.

“Yeah!” Ryuuji replied defensively, feeling his cheeks redden more than a little. He glanced at Renzou and noticed a fleeting glance of something unlike his usual smirk on his face, something that almost looked… awestruck? It was something, something softer than usual. But it ran away, leaving Renzou’s usual devil-may-care smirk and eyebrow quirk. “You were thinking too much. Staring off into space. It was weird,”

“Oh,” Renzou deflated a bit, sighing slowly. “Why were you watching me anyways?”

“To make sure you weren’t doing anything weird. Which you were,”

“You stare off into space too you know. All people do it,”

“Yeah, well- “ Ryuuji scowled, trying to grapple with the words that described what Renzou was doing accurately. He sighed and looked away from Renzou, shifting to get off of him. “I was worried,”

“Stay,” Renzou piped up suddenly, his voice full of urgency. Ryuuji froze, rather confused. “On me I mean,” Ryuuji’s stare flattened. “It’s grounding, okay!”

“You’re bizarre,” Ryuuji muttered, shifting on top of Renzou so that he was more comfortable. Now that he thought about it, Renzou relaxed once Ryuuji settled. Renzou had that soft look on his face and Ryuuji was able to stare at it for longer than half a second.

“What were you thinking about so hard?” Ryuuji asked after a few minutes of silence.

“It’s uh… classified,” Renzou replied, glancing to the side and sighing again. “You don’t want to know, I promise,”

“Try me,” Ryuuji scowled.

“I don’t even want to know. I mean, didn’t,” Renzou shook his head. “I don’t know if I’d even be capable of telling you, I mean…” he trailed off, his eyes getting that odd glaze in them again.

“Shima. Shi- fucking. Renzou!” Ryuuji raised his voice sharply, his pulse spiking as he realized that this wasn’t the normal kind of staring off into space.

Ryuuji kissed him out of fear, the first time. He was afraid that something had happened, that all this spy business had ruined his friend, that he was possessed or something awful like that. When Renzou snapped out of his haze and kissed Ryuuji back, the second kiss Ryuuji gave was more out of relief. In the back of his head, he knew this was going to happen as soon as he’d pinned Renzou to the bed. He hadn’t anticipated how nice Renzou smelled (citrus and sandalwood) or how pleasant his tapered fingers felt in Ryuuji’s hair. Those details were so easy to get caught up in, to get lost in. Luckily, Ryuuji was stubborn.

“Don’t do that,” Ryuuji whispered, propping himself up on his elbows and staring directly at Renzou. There was no haziness on his face now- his eyes were side, and the way he subtly licked his lips made Ryuuji squirm a bit in place.

“Well, it did get you to kiss me-” Ryuuji cut him off with another kiss, a harsher one this time.

“I’ll kiss you even if you’re not spacing out,” he growled against Renzou’s lips. “Just don’t. Don’t leave me, okay?”

“You’re scared for me,” Renzou stated slowly, as if he was just figuring that out.

“No shit!” Ryuuji snapped, pulling away. Renzou winced and tugged Ryuuji closer, clinging. The annoyance that licked at Ryuuji’s lungs faded as he felt Renzou hold him close, as he felt Renzou press his head into the crook of his neck.

“Dammit Ryuuji,” he muttered into Ryuuji’s skin, making the aria shudder. “You make it hard to do this job,”

“I thought you said you liked it,” Ryuuji muttered.

“It’s easier when you hate me,” Renzou admitted. Ryuuji pulled away from Renzou for a moment, and kissed him a third time.

“I’m not here to make your life easier, you know. I’m here to study,” Ryuuji told Renzou after pulling away. Renzou pouted.

“Well, neither of us are really studying,” he pointed out.

“Yeah,” Ryuuji nodded. “…Do I have to sit on you or something to ‘ground’ you?”

“Nah, that’s okay. Just stay,” Renzou ordered lazily.

That was how Konekomaru walked back into their study session (red faced and adjusting a scarf around his neck in hopes that neither of his study buddies would notice the darkening marks) with Ryuuji laying on top of Renzou, reading a text book.


End file.
